Everybody Loves Rummel
Joshua enters RP mode. Solace has arrived. Solace disembarks from the IND Jackal. Joshua is standing outside the Regreb Bay, in dress duty uniform, walking about the Regreb Bay. Solace comes thumping down the Jackal's ramp, a cigarette in the corner of her mouth and a bottle of water in hand. She's dirty, spots of lubricant splashed across her arms, shirt, and even one on the end of her nose. She seems in a fairly good mood, however, sprawling across the end and surveying the landing pad. Joshua continues his patrol around the craft, walking in a rather stiff military manner. His gaze is on the destroyer. He glances occasionally to a PDA he is holding. An undeterminable noise emanates from the commlink connected to his uniform. "Yes, sir," Joshua says dryly. Solace lights her cigarette with the middle finger of her prosthetic and inhales deeply, followed by an exhale and sigh of relief. She relaxes visibly, taking a sip of water as she idly watches the Sivad walk his circuit. It's pretty much the only interesting thing going on at this time of night. "Yes, sir. I know, sir. I'll shall, sir," Joshua stammers into the commlink before he let's it drop back on it's lanyard. He looks at some more stuff on the PDA before continuing his walk around. A short moment later, he pauses, just to take in the few stars he can see amidst the light-polluted sky. The Timmiegirl still doesn't say anything, though she doesn't seem to care if her perusal is noted or not. Her PDA goes off, rather loudly, and she reaches in a pocket for it, flipping it open. She briefly scans the message, then snorts and starts her reply, cigarette hanging forgotten from the corner of her mouth. Joshua's attention snaps in the direction of the PDA. "Oh! Hey! You bloody scared me, miss," Joshua says, panting heavily and clutching his chest, "I had no idea you were event there." "Nnh." Solace replies half-heartedly, finishing up her message and tucking her PDA away. Her pale eyes flick up, and she stares down the Sivad for a moment before taking the end of her cigarette from her mouth and putting it out on her metal arm. "Ain't my fault." Joshua chuckles in befuddlement. "Quite right," Joshua says, gauging the Timmiegirl, "What brings you out at this hour?" "It's morning by ship time." Solace says simply, then reaches in a pocket for a cloth to wipe her grease-spattered hands. "And I have a fuckton of work to do." Her PDA goes off again, but this time she flat out ignores it. "Ah!" Joshua says with a look of comprehension, "I've got a bit of work to do myself." He gives a slight wave of the PDA in emphasis. "If you call that work." Solace says with a snort, then shakes her head. She doesn't elucidate, just takes a sip of her water. She doesn't seem to be the friendliest person around. "Pish! It's bloody boring enough to be work," Joshua says with a soft chuckle, "Out here just making sure all is in order. I made the unfortunate mistake of telling my commanding officer that I was done with all my duties. Now I have more duties to perform." "Fascinating." Solace says dryly. "Listen, I don't like Sivads, and I especially don't like RNS fuckarounds, so save the pal routine for someone who gives a fuck, yeah? Just wanna save you the effort n'all, what with me bein' such a nice person." Joshua chuckles mirthfully. "Just making conversation, miss," he says, as he continues walking about the ship. "It can be rather boring out here at this hour," he half grunts as he reaches up at something on a strut, running his hands over it. Solace might have actually continued the conversation, except a Specialist comes by with a largeish package. The Timmiegirl inspects it, shows ID, and signs a datapad for it, nodding her head in thanks. She even gives the delivery person a tip, showing it a lot more politeness than she has so far to the RNS gentleman. Joshua returns his attention back to his task, glancing over the Regreb Bay. He marks a few more items on the PDA then picks up the commlink. "Rummel to Maintenance," he dryly speaks into the commlink, "I've finished with the walk-around. You might wish to send someone to fix this buggered landing strut." With that, he drops the commlink back down and walks to a strut closer to Solace. "So," he says, propping him on the strut with a hand, "Are you always this friendly? Or is it just my dashing good looks?" He flashes a sarcastic grin. Solace glances up from opening the package, giving Joshua a sardonic look. "You want to know why I don't fuckin like you? Cause you people are fuckin' savages. Act like you're the best damn race there is, when you're all just so backwards that it's a wonder that y'aren't born with your heads the wrong way around. I mean...slavery, trying to fucking build an empire? You're as bad as the fucking Nall, only pretending to be civilised. That's why I don't like you." She turns back to her package, giving an expressive snort of disgust. Joshua merely rolls his eyes at the scathing comments. "Depends on your viewpoint I wager," he says cooly, eyes reading over her expression, "We treat the Specialists with a lot more dignity than most would believe. They're well clothed, well fed, and well cared for; better than some people even in the slums of this city." His tone turns a little more sour, "And do not compare us to the Nall. We do not succumb to the brutish practices and contempt for other life that that damnable race shows." "Creating life in labs to serve like sub-sapients is showing a lot of fuckin' contempt for it." Solace replies, shrugging one shoulder. "Some people treat their pets well, too, doesn't mean they think of them as anythin' more than animals." She digs another slightly bent cigarette from a pocket and lights it with her cybernetic arm, again with the middle finger. "If your government wasn't fallin' down around your fuckin' ears you probably woulda tried to add New Luna to your collection. Too bad you didn't try, I woulda liked to shoot down an RNS ship. They make good salvage." Joshua cocks his head, neck making an audible pop before he returns it to level. "That is your view, and you are welcome to it, miss," Joshua says, voice still calm despite the barrage of words, "By our reckoning, they are not much more than machines, albeit biomechanical ones. I'm sure the Phyrrians look upon us with disdain for the robotic creations many cultures use." "I know some Specialists, and they certainly ain't machines." Solace says with a snort. "Of course, you'd know that if you ever talked to them, instead of at them." She turns her back, shaking her head. "Fuckin' pathetic." She cigarette is put out on her arm, and she moves to lift the package. It's heavier than she thought it was, and after a moment she releases it and 'hmph's at it, prodding the box with a toe. Malion has arrived. Malion disembarks from the IND Jackal. Joshua sits, propped against a strut of the Regreb Bay, near Solace who is at the end of th Jackals boarding ramp, struggling with a package. "Ours aren't very talkative, they weren't ordered as such," Joshua says, rather dead-pan. He lifts his cover and scratches his head before placing the cover back on his head. "You're fucking hilarious. Go to hell and leave me alone, you Sivad fuck." Solace says without raising her voice, pushing the package up the ramp with her foot, not really feeling like trying to pick it up again. Malion makes his way out of the Jackal, cigarette hanging out oneside of his mouth. "Bullshit," he says for no real reason, as he wanders down the ramp. He pushes down the front of his hat slightly, shielding his eyes from the sun. He pauses, looking from Solace to Joshua and then back to Solace. "Problem?" "Ahoy, Malion," Joshua bellows out with a casual wave of his gloved hand, then gives a bit of a smirk, "The lady is just expressing her honest opinion on Sivadian culture, is all." Solace glances up as Malion exits, then boots the box again, though not hard enough to damage anything. "S'th'fan. I need you to carry it for me." She says simply, flatly, ignoring Joshua again. "Sounded like she was bloody annoyed to me," Malion says, taking several steps down the boarding ramp. He pushes up his hat as he pulls up beside Solace, regarding the Officer. He breaks his attention away from Joshau and looks to the box that the Timmiegirl just kicked. "Righto... Get a big enough one?" Joshua shrugs with a bit of a grin, "Then it matches her feelings about Sivadians and their culture perfectly." "Oh shut the fuck UP!" Solace exclaims, turning to face the RNS officer. "Just go back to your fuckin' ship and suck a cock like a good little RNS bitch." She adds something in Timonese, undoubtedly extremely insulting, considering that she nearly spits out the usually liquid words. She starts stomping up the ramp, leaving the package for Malion to pick up. Malion picks up the package, giving a grunt as he rises to his feet. "Watch ya mouth," he says, smiling faintly. "Cut the fuckin' smug act or I'll fuckin' beat it outta ya." He shakes his head, and then turns, starting back up the ramp after the Timonae. Joshua begins to speak but decides to keep his tongue in check. "Have a good day, miss, and God bless," he calls after her politely. "God's even worse than Sivads." Solace replies with a snort, then ducks into the Jackal, disappearing inside. Solace boards the IND Jackal. Solace has left. "Fuck me dead and bury me preggers," Malion grumbles, as he follows the Timonae inside the Jackal. He doesn't make any further comment, as he enters. Malion boards the IND Jackal. Malion has left. Malion has arrived. Malion disembarks from the IND Jackal. Malion rolls his Perception with a 0 modifier. Use a feat (+help feats) to try to overcome the impossible. The result of the roll is Great (2). Malion comes back out of the airlock, he's annoyed and he quickly glances around the area. He looks towards where the RNS Officer was standing earlier. "Right!" he says, point a finger at the man. "Ya and me need to 'ave a fuckin' talk... Right bloody now, ya daft prat." Joshua snaps his attention to the livid Martian. "Eh?" Joshua says in confusion, cocking his head as he says it, "What are you about?" Joshua pushes off the strut with his hind-end and stands up straight, hands at his hip. Malion storms towards the Joshua and the Regreb, but stops just outside of the exclusion zone, folding his arms over his chest. "Ya fuckin' know what I'm about, ya fuckin' prick," he bellows at the other man. "Fuckin' standin' there before ya like were fuckin -Queen- of the fuckin' universe." He spits on the ground nearby, and continues glaring at the man. "I was only making an attempt at having a casual conversation before I was assaulted with a rather nasty barrage of words," Joshua says dryly, "I did not wish to come off as smug, I was merely making every endeavor to keep a level head in face of the contempt your friend apparently shows for my kind." He lets out a resigned sigh and frowns, "She's rather unfriendly toward the Sivadian military I gathered from her little spat." "Places like fuckin' Deserata ring a bell?" Malion growls, still glaring at the man. "Places which ya fuckers made into 'protectorates' after invading?" He takes a step towards the exclusion zone, arms still folded across his chest. "Maybe ya fuckers wanna find another planet of bloody primitives to invade and feel big? Ya fuckin' spineless pricks." Several of the Marines on duty having noticed one irrate Martian slowly encroaching towards the Regreb Bay, they stand ready at the moment. Joshua raises a hand in signal to the Marines, who relax a little, but still keep a hand on their weapons. Joshua just stares blankly at the Martain, not saying a word. "Deserata... Waldheim," Malion states, still glaring at the man. "Fuckin' capturing a civilisation with a mentally ill Admiral, and then handin' them over like fuckin' prizes." He narrows his eyes, and looks to the Marines and then back to the Officer. "Training these fuckin' people to be nothin' put ya own personal sex slaves." He shakes his head, and then makes his way back towards the Jackal. "Ya a fuckin' coward!" Joshua stands still, desperately trying to maintain his composure. He makes a quick glance to the Marines then returns back to the Martian, keeping his gaze on him, and one hand tentatively touching his sidearm at the ready. "I see your feelings are match to the lady's as well," Joshua says, still struggling to remain calm, "Well, you - as is she - are entitled to your opinion." Malion pauses, and then turns back to the face Joshua. "Fuckin' coward mate... Bet they couldn't engineer ya a back bone so they filled ya full of shit to make up for it." He smirks, and glances down towards the man's weapon hand. "What's this? Ya gonna draw a fuckin' weapon on a civilian now?" He laughs, and then shakes his head. "Fuckin' bigman, ain't ya?" He starts to make his way back towards the exclusion line. "Carryin' make ya feel like ya a really fuckin' tough bigman? Ya nothin' but fuckin' kid playin' soldiers." Joshua shakes his head in reply. "I don't wish to ever use this on anyone. 'Tis merely a reflex-action to get a touch on it in such instances," Joshua gives as a terse explanation. The gunsmith shakes his head, and laughs. "Skipped on the backbone and the fuckin' brain..." he grumbles. He points at the weapon that Joshua has holster. "Don't do that, ya'll get yaself killed." He shakes his head once more, and starts to head back towards the Jackal, his anger seeming to have gone. Joshua stands still, watching the Martian wander off. The marines still stay some what alert. Malion boards the IND Jackal. Malion has left. Joshua relaxes as the Martian disappears into the Jackal. "The devil is with people?" he mumbles to himself. He turns toward the marines, "Alright ,lads. Stand down." Category:Classic Social logs